1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recovery of submerged objects and more particularly to a device for locating and retrieving a sunken vessel and for locating vessels in distress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marker buoy systems have been utilized for locating sunken vessels for a considerable period of time. These systems often include means for aiding the retrieval of the sunken vessel. Examples of these types of systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,933; 3,425,070 and 3,874,013. These devices each rely upon a ring member being lowered on locator line from a released float to the sunken vessel whereupon the ring engages with hook means for retrieving the vessel. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,933 employs a relatively complex and expensive float release activating system and requires that the float pull out of the base a cable which is attached to the vessel and has the retrieval hook means thereon. If the cable failed to be pulled from the base properly, retrieval would not be possible. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,070 would be large and bulky if adapted for vessels and particularly small craft and further presents a problem in that the door to the box could become damaged and fail to open. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,013 while particularly adaptable to large vessels would be bulky and detract from the looks of small craft and presents mounting problems with regard to small craft.